The present invention relates to a note sorting and counting apparatus which can draw out one by one, notes (or bills) accumulated in a stack, and sort the notes, according to the denomination of note, or depending on whether the note is obverse-showing or reverse-showing, or whether the note is normal or damaged.
It is known in the art that a conventional apparatus of this kind has a plurality of sorting functions, such as a function to sort notes according to the denomination, a function to sort notes depending on whether the note is normal (a piece of paper currency which is normal or undamaged) or damaged (a piece of paper currency which is damaged), a function to sort notes depending on whether the note is obverse-showing or reverse-showing (sorting notes into notes showing the obverse or front side and notes showing the reverse or back side), and that the apparatus can be used by selecting any one or more of the above functions.
With such an apparatus, when only the obverse-showing notes of a specific denomination are to be collected, sorting according to the denominations and sorting according to the side shown of the note are performed one after another.
Further, when only the normal (undamaged) notes with the front in view, or the damaged notes with the back in view are to be collected, or when only the normal (undamaged) notes of the designated denomination and with the front showing or the damaged notes of the designated denomination and with the back showing are to be collected, operations having different sorting functions respectively had to be performed one after another.
Therefore, the work requires much labor of an operator is cumbersome and is time-consuming. Moreover, since sorting operations are performed a number of times, a probability for an accident to occur before the work is completed increases, the accident being such as note clogging, note transport miss or the like, and it takes a long time to obtain a collection or an accumulation of desired kind of notes.